Good To You
by LeeSeong-Ah
Summary: YukinaxKisa Kisa love Yukina very much and Yukina is always so good to him. Kisa's constantly thinking of this, so he promises to be good to Yukina as well. Based off of the song by Marianas Trench


Old habits die hard. I adjusted the glasses that sat on my nose and I pulled the hat down to cover my eyes a bit more. I hid just around the corner, my face rarely peeking over the book I had in my hands. I grimaced at my childish antics. I already had him but I couldn't stop myself from hiding behind a shelf so he wouldn't know that I had come to see him. It seemed so girly, but I wanted to see him, even if just a glance.

I peeked around once again and saw him standing there. He talked to the girls with the same, sweet, air around him. I felt a blush creep onto my hidden cheeks. There was also a small jealousy that sat inside me, because I wasn't the one over there making him smile. He had such a beautiful smile; everything about him was beautiful, and perfect.

His eyes flicked in my direction and I quickly turned back around the corner of the bookcase. I set the book I had back on the shelf and quickly walked towards the exit. I made it outside the doors and looked back at the shop, the place where he worked. I smiled as I saw a poster in the shop window for the manga I had just finished. This place always sold my manga the best, because of him.

I removed my disguise and started to walk away happily. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and it pulled me back. I tried pulling away, thinking it could've been one of my old one-night stands. The hand on my shoulder turned me and slipped back so my face fell into their chest. Their scent was familiar. It smelled like paper, coffee, and a hint of vanilla. I looked up and met eyes with my boyfriend.

"Kisa," He smiled as he said my name.

"Y-Yukina," I blushed and stepped back in surprise.

"You know if you want to see me you can just come up to me in the store, you don't have to watch from a distance." Yukina teased.

I looked away, blushing and continued in the direction I was headed before. He followed me, knowing I wouldn't mind. I walked my normal path that I would take home from the bookstore. Yukina always walked with me until we reached a street that took us in different directions to our respective apartments. I glanced back at Yukina; he was perfectly illuminated by the city lights. I blushed at his beauty and turned back.

Yukina and I didn't always talk, like tonight. We just enjoyed each other's company that we couldn't always have; because of work. I felt a hand brush against mine and I moved my fingers to allow Yukina's to intertwine them. His hands were warm. I hadn't noticed, until I felt his touch, my hands were slightly chilled.

I breathed out and watched as my breath became fog. So it was winter, which meant Christmas is coming soon. I looked around at all the lights being strung up around the city shops. The most romantic night of the year was coming up soon. My eyes went back once again to my lover, my boyfriend. I blushed madly at thoughts that ran through my head and lost my footing on the curb.

My ankle twisted as my foot feel off the edge of the sidewalk. With the grip Yukina had on my hand he stopped me from falling. He held me close to him. I could hear his heart beat faster than normal. The drumming sound was enough to make me feel safe and unhurt.

"Are you alright Kisa?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. T-thank you for catching me," I said, taking a step back.

I felt a pain jolt from my ankle and through my whole entire body. I went to my knees in pain and clutched my ankle.

"You aren't alright," Yukina shook his head and walked in front of me and squatted down, " get on my back. I'll carry you home."

He smiled at me over his shoulder. I gave a small sigh at his childish smile and stood on my other foot, then got on his back. He stood and began to walk. I felt embarrassed, but happy, being carried by him. It was like a scene right out of a manga. The prince carries his injured princess.

I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my head, and blushed. It was sort of true though. He was like a prince, perfect in every way. Over the last while that we were dating I grew to love more than just the tidbits that I knew of him, and his looks. He had a heart of gold, even if he was a bit straight forward and a little childish. He was very sweet and always knew what to say.

"Kisa," he spoke.

His voice sounded so close and sweet. I blushed.

"Look it's snowing," he said.

I looked around and saw the small crystal flakes. It was beautiful. I heard Yukina laugh and saw him smile from the corner of my eye. I smiled as well. It was nice to be out here in the snow with my boyfriend. With every different color light illuminating the snowflakes to look like crystal rainbows.

We soon approached my apartment. Yukina pulled out a spare key that I gave him and unlocked the door. We walked into the building and he headed for my room, setting me on my bed.

"Wait here, I'll get a bandage to wrap your ankle in and some ice," he said leaving the room.

I did as I was told. Not that I had a choice, as moving would've been a pain. He returned a few minutes later and kneeled in front of me. He gently took of my shoe and touched my ankle. I winced in pain. He gave me an apologetic look and wrapped it. He set a bag of ice on it and sat next to me.

"Kisa, how has work been lately?" He asked.

"It's been pretty hellish, but thing are better now that we've published this month's magazine," I said.

He laughed, already knowing about the "cycle." I laughed as well. It was rather entertaining, what we did, if you were on the outside at least. Once everything was over though, it was easy to laugh at it. We stopped laughing and looked at each other. I hadn't noticed until now that the light in my room hadn't been turned on.

My eyes were attracted to a glimmer of light in Yukina's eyes. It was entrancing and beautiful. Just like the rest of him. On impulse my body leaned forward and met Yukina's lips. He kissed back almost hungrily. He put a hand on my chest and pushed me back onto my pillows. I felt helpless under his grasp.

He started to lift my shirt when I moved my ankle and squeaked in pain. He stopped and sat me up.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. I just shook my head and squeezed his hand.

He wrapped his arms around me in another hug. I wrapped my arms around him and fell back onto the pillows again. I yawned and placed my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was soft and steady. It was a nice sound. My thoughts went adrift as I fell asleep, but one remained. It was the thought of Yukina.

He was the one person that I held above everyone else. He was perfect in every way. I loved him so much. I never wanted to lose him. Not like any of the others. He was different. He was always good to me.

"I love you Kisa," Yukina said, he brushed my hair out of my face.

"I love you too, Yukina. I promise I'll be good to you…" I said before falling asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Authors Note: this story was based off of the song "Good to You" by Marianas Trench ft Kate Voegele. Go listen to it! TI's great! If you listen to it while reading the story you'll get an even better effect of emotion than before! Lol and btw this was edited because I got a great review from _**Harmoniche **_who helped me see my tired/loopy filled repetitive mistakes. So thanks _**Harmoniche!**_


End file.
